The Other Lady Grantham
by jennifersilva1013
Summary: Just a fun little "what if" piece of fluff after writing my other super heavy piece. What if Violet got her way 35 years ago...


Violet exited the car and walked toward Downton's front door.

"Good morning, milady." Carson greeted as he stood in the doorway, waiting for her to enter.

"Carson, are you alright?" Violet inquired, taking in the unusual slouch in the butler's shoulders, and the hard lines of his face.

Carson raised his eyebrows. "Quite," was his only reply before letting her pass.

As Violet entered the front hall a shrill and nasally voice could be heard coming from the drawing room. Violet turned, startled by the unfamiliar tones, wondering what beastly creature could make such a sound. The offender emerged, followed by Mrs. Hughes. She was a stout, short woman with a severe face and the most hideous dress that Violet had ever laid eyes on.

"Really Mrs Hughes, I won't stand for this kind of degeneration in standards. That housemaid will go at once if she continues to be such a disappointment and if she doesn't improve I will hold you personally responsible!"

Violet put her hand to her throat, an involuntary response to the way this woman was dressing down Mrs. Hughes. She saw Carson's back jerk like a ramrod and his features harden even more. Mrs. Hughes nodded wordlessly to the woman before hurrying to the servant's hall. Just as Violet was about to demand an explanation from this interloper, she turned to her.

"Mama! I didn't know you were here." She gave Carson a pointed and disapproving look.

"She just arrived, milady." Carson replied through gritted teeth.

Violet looked from one unhappy face to the other, sure that someone had lost their minds. _Mama? _Who was this woman? Robert's descent down the stairs interrupted her thoughts and she was never so glad to see him. She hurried to him.

"Mama! What a pleasure." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Violet grabbed his arm. "Where is Cora?"

Robert took a step back from her and looked at her with confusion, studying her. "Who?"

Violet's eyes widen in shock. "Your wife!"

Robert's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "She's right there."

Violet turned, following Robert's gaze and resting on the vile woman speaking to Carson in sharp and quiet tones.

"No, no, Robert! Cora, where is she?"

Robert's concerned look cleared for a moment and he lifted a finger to his lips. "Are you talking about Cora Levinson? How am I to know where she is? You forbade me to marry her thirty five years ago. It's not as though we've kept in touch."

"You listened to me?!" Violet gasped.

"Mama, have you had a stroke? Mildred is my wife. You know this."

Violet felt dizzy. _What in the world was happening?_

"Well, enjoy your visit. I'm off to London." Robert said to the room, kissing her gently on the cheek.

Mildred looked at them, her lips in a bloodless line. "Oh really? That's funny. I don't remember you mentioning it. You're in London quite frequently."

Robert gazed right through the woman speaking to him, the disdain barely contained. "Oh well, I thought I had. I'm sorry dear. I have business." He walked to her and then hesitated before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. He seemed to shudder when he walked away.

The two women were left in silence, Violet's stomach suddenly in knots. Mildred turned to her.

"Shall we have tea?"

Violet nodded weakly and followed her into the drawing room. As they sat the door opened and a little girl was ushered in by what appeared to be a nanny. The woman practically had to drag the child to them, her poor little face twisted in fear.

"Say good morning to your grandmama, Sybbie." The nanny implored. The little girl shook her head, hiding behind her skirts.

Mildred looked at the child with indifference and without making a move to touch her. "How are you this morning? Have you been a good girl?"

The scared Sybbie nodded her head, and then turned to Violet, out of the view of her grandmother and gave a small wave. The sad little gesture tugged at Violet's heart. The child was nothing like the bouncing, happy girl she knew. The child that she often walked in on sneaking kisses and cuddles from Cora. Nanny took Sybbie's hand again and bid them a good day before leaving the room. Mildred sipped her tea, unphased.

"Where is Tom?" She asked, confused that he would stay with his daughter here, in these conditions.

Mildred looked at her intensely, her teacup halted halfway to her lips. "Why, rotting in some jail of course. Where he belongs!"

Violet almost dropped her cup. "What?! Why?"

Mildred shook her head in annoyance. "Because that is what happens when one burns down people's houses. Really, I still cannot believe that Sybil disgraced this family by marrying him. I can barely hold my head up in Ripon. Can you believe he had the nerve to try and contact us, asking to see Sybbie?"

Violet shook her head softly. It had been Cora who forced Robert to bale out Tom when he and Sybil fled Ireland. She could no longer sit in this woman's presence. She put her cup down and stood.

"Well, I am afraid I must be going. I think I may be coming down with a touch of sickness." Violet explained. Mildred stood and leaned toward her but Violet couldn't stomach the thought of touching the woman so she backed away quickly, turning her back and leaving the drawing room.

"Carson, please call me a car." Violet sighed.

"Of course, milady."

"Carson," Violet touched his arm. "Where is Lady Mary?"

Carson took a deep inhalation of breath and stared at her with a bit of wonder in his eyes, which teared up just slightly. "I wish I knew, milady. We all miss her very much. She hasn't been heard of since Lady Grantham sent her away after the Turkish gentleman's death."

Violet gripped Carson for support. She had been disowned. Her oldest grandchild cast off for a youthful dalliance.

Carson shook his head. "First Lady Mary gone, then Master Edward in the war, and now poor Lady Sybil…"

So this woman had given Robert an heir, only to have him lost. And had thrown her own daughter out of the house. Violet needed to escape this horror while she still had her wits about her.

"Please Carson. I must go."

Violet awoke with a start, breathing heavily and holding a hand to her heart. Looking out her window she realized it was midday. She rang her bell frantically. Her maid came scurrying into the room.

"I must get dressed and to Downton at once." Violet demanded. The maid worked quickly, trying to appease the Dowager's growing impatience.

When the car pulled up to the doors Carson was there to greet her. She studied him carefully, seeing his proud back straight and his head held high as usual Violet allowed herself to breath a little easier. She wouldn't be completely content until she found who she was looking for however.

"Where are Lord and Lady Grantham?" Violet asked.

"In the library milady." Carson escorted her to the door and opened it for her.

Violet hesitated a moment, almost afraid of what she would find before taking a deep breath and walking in. Robert was at his desk, shaking his head and chuckling. She could hear the soft and relaxed tones of her daughter in law before her laughter floated through the room.

"Thank God." Violet announced, seeing Cora's broad smile as she finished what she was saying to Robert. Noticing her mother in law, she turned her kind gaze at her and put down her embroidery, standing in welcome.

"Mama! What a surprise?" She came to her and kissed her on the cheek and Violet pulled her in for a brief embrace before releasing her. Cora stepped back and looked at her oddly before leading her into the library.

Robert had seen the curious exchange and raised an eyebrow at his mother.

"Robert, have I ever told you how extremely grateful I am that you disobeyed me thirty five years ago?"


End file.
